The Unexpected
by OnMyWayToBelieving
Summary: "Sonny." "Chad." "I'm sorry." "I don't care." Sometimes change is for the better. Sometimes. Channy! Even though it doesn't seem like it...
1. Prologue

**So, this long banter can be skipped, but long banters are usually important and much appreciated to the writer. So, in my sake, read? **

**I apologize like crazy because I haven't been writing my stories, I got all inspired because I got an email getting 3 story favorites and two author alerts. Lame right? So I should thank those people, but I'm too lazy to open my Yahoo! And figure out the names. It's 10:58. My day sucked. I'm sick, I couldn't hang out with my friends to go to the New Moon release party, I got asked out by this guy, I got him mad, I'm mad at myself, I'm mad at my friend, I threw up. Yeah, I love my life. But yeah know, stay optimistic right? Well enough of this. Let's get to my story. :) My NEW story. **

_**_______o0o______**_

_**Title: The Unexpected**_

_**Summary: "Hey, Sonny!" "Chad." "Look, I'm sorry." "I don't care." A lot can happen in two years… Channy! Better story inside!**_

_**Details: This is based on my life story. Well, not really, but it has some scenes in it. It may not seem that original, but it's just the beginning, you won't be prepared for what happens later. :) (smiles evily)**_

_**_______o0o_______**_

_**2 years from today**_

Sonny's P.O.V

"Bye Sonny!" My cousin, Dallas, said to me. She was leaving for her date with her 2-year boyfriend, Tyler. Tonight was the night when he was going to drop the big question, which everyone knows about except her.

I walked to the kitchen to sort out the mail that was lying on the counter. Bills, bills, coupons, job interview, one from Mom, bills, one from Lucy, one from Chad Dylan Cooper. I did a double take on the last letter, just to make sure if I saw it right. Chad. After 2 years, he would write me a letter…how did he even find my address? The only reason I moved was _because_ of him. But I would never let anyone know that, not even my Mom or Dallas. I gripped the letter in my hand, forcing every power in my body not to open it, to throw it in the trashcan and forget even happened. But, being the person I am, I tore that sucker open.

_Dear Sonshine,_

_Hey! It's Chad. But you probably already knew that. _

No shit, Sherlock.

_Sooo…how've you been? I'm doing good, of course, still the greatest actor of our generation. _

Still the most conceited one too.

_Well, I guess you're wondering why I'm even writing you this letter_

Yeah, it came across my mind once or twice.

…_I guess I would be asking myself that if I were you. But you leave me no choice! It's been like what, 2 years? Yeah, around that time. You haven't been answering my calls, or my texts, or my emails, and you've blocked me on Facebook…_

Gee, I wonder why?

_it took me about a half a year to find out your address. You know how many Alison Munroe's are in the U.S? A shit load. I still didn't know if you were living with your mom, so I had to check her name too… well I finally found it!_

No, really?

_So, you live in Missouri now, I would've never known, but I guess that's for the best, huh?_

More than you will ever know, Cooper.

_I really can't fit all I want to say onto this letter. And I kinda want to say everything to you up close._

Kinda?

_So if you ever, ever, wanna meet up with me, call me. 555-2670. I had to delete my email and Facebook, to many obsessed fans trying to stalk CDC! No one can resist me, huh? :)_

One more conceited move...

_Anyway, keep that number plastered on your mind._

Yup, I'll write it on my forehead so I'll NEVER forget it.

_I have to go, big movie role to audition for. Wish me luck!_

_Chad._

**I re-wrote it, because the last one sucked. :P I'll update this story twice or …thrice…every month, because I have school…In case you didn't know, the letters in italics are Chad's letter, and the ones in…erm…umm…normal are of what Sonny is thinking of. It should've been the other way around but, oh well! :) The next few chapters will be what happened over the course of the two years, what made Sonny move, what's going on with her and Chad and what-not. Yup, there's a bit of language in this story, not very healthy for an 11 year old writer (Yes! I'm 11! About to turn 12 in Jullllyyy!!!!!! Yay!), but it makes it seem more realistic. :) It's not a depressing story, but it uses much sarcasm and random humor, so beware… **

**Press the pretty magnifying glass, it'll give you a life time supply of cookies :). Everybody loves cookies! :) **


	2. The Bet

**Hey guys :) . It's a Friday and my friends are all at this dance while I'm writing fanfiction. My life is so interesting. :) But anyway, I'm pretty sure you thought my last chapter was as boring as watching my dog digest her food. Trust me, that is boring. But I promise that it'll get less boring-er! :). BTW, I have a YouTube channel, my username is SparkleyVamp lol. I do stories there. Actually, that's where my stories started. I don't do Channy, but I do write Stemi {sterling/demi} stories, I have 2 stories done. It's not as descriptive as fanfiction, and my stories there are very much different, but I'd like it if you check it out. Just put in YouTube. com / sparkeyvamp and you'll find 'em! If you have an account, then review it in the comments. If you don't, feel free to tell me about them here. **

**Anyway, stop the long, long banter. To the story!**

**Disclaimer: Well, if I were to own SWAC, why would I be putting my ideas here, hmm…?**

**________________**

**Friday, March 26, 2010**

_**It's hard to describe my relationship with Chad.**_

I guess you could say that we hate each other, but that isn't really true. You could also say that we're madly in love, but that's not true either. He's not exactly my friend, but I don't _hate_ him. I guess to me, he was just…Chad. But of course, _just Chad_ will never work in Hollywood. It always has to be that we're dating, or we can't stand each other. I guess that's the way it'll always be…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_At the Cafeteria _

"…Sonny, Did you hear what I just said?" Tawni asked, obviously annoyed. I shook my head no.

"Sorry, Tawni, I guess I just spaced out for a second."

"Yeah," she said, laughing. "spaced out staring at Chad." My cheeks suddenly turned bright red, and Tawni laughed even harder. _Was I really staring at him?_ The people over at the Mackenzie Falls table started taking notice in Tawni's laughter, even Chad, who stands up from his chair and walks over here.

"Alright, what's going on?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"Sonny…was day-dreaming," Tawni said in between giggles. She took a dramatic pause before saying it. "about you!" My cheeks turned even redder then before, and apparently Chad started taking notice of that and smirked.

"I knew it," he said. My cheeks flushed again and Chad put his hand on my shoulder. A spark came to me when he did that, but ignored it. I opened my mouth to speak, but Chad spoke before I had a chance to. "it's okay, Sonshine, you don't have to hide that you _loooovee _me."

"Puh-lease! I do **NOT** _loooovee _you, Cooper." I said, in my totally obvious high-pitch denial voice.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do-"

"Gosh! Guys, Really? You're fighting like 5 year olds!" Tawni yelled. I completely forgot she was here. "Come on, Sonny, we have to get to rehearsal."

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." Chad said.

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good and goodbye!" I yelled back. Tawni was already grabbing her purse, and heading out the cafeteria door.

"You two really need to stop doing that," Tawni complained. I gave her a confused look. "the whole 'Fine!' 'Fine!' 'Good!' 'Good!' thing. It's really getting annoying."

"It's Chad's fault. I mean, what does he have to say that I love him? I don't love Chad. I hate Chad." I stated a-matter-of-factly. Tawni gave me an _are you stupid?_ Look.

"Sonny, you can be so stupid sometimes. You talk about Chad like, every single day. It's_ soo_ obvious you're attracted to him." My jaw fell. I don't talk about Chad every day! Wait, do I? Oh my gosh, I do! But I don't like Chad, at all. No, I don't. Something in my mind though, keeps telling me I do. Stupid voices. But I'll never let Tawni know about that.

"I'm not attracted to Chad! Here, I'll prove it. Starting tomorrow, I won't talk to Chad, I won't talk _about_ Chad, I won't even say the _word_ Chad." Tawni looked amused.

"And, what happens if I lose?" She asked curiously.

"If you lose, you promise me to never talk about Chad and I liking each other. Even though, it's completely…not true." She considered it for a moment.

"Deal! Now, if _I _win, you have to…ask Chad out on a date!" She said, laughing. Was she serious? Ask out Chad?

"Umm…Tawni, I don't think that's such a good idea." I said nervously, cheeks turning pink. Tawni looked mad.

"I agreed to your side of the bet! Come on Sonny, it's only fair!" Tawni was right, we just started getting along, and I don't want to ruin it. I nodded my head yes while Tawni did a little happy dance.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, Sonny. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. We both know that I'm gonna win, and you're gonna lose! Tomorrow, Sonny Munroe, you'll be asking out **Chad Dylan Cooper**!"

%%%%%%%%%%%

**And that's the Chapter! It seriously took me an hour to finish! Read and Review please! I hope you like it, not that long, but please review! **

**Xoxo_Alice_inwonderland_ **


	3. Everything's just getting better

**Hey guys! It's Saturday! Woo! But I was actually really hoping for more reviews on this story, but there are some people that find this amusing, so, I'll continue writing this. I'm not going to hold this story hostage and do the "I need 10" reviews sort of thing, but I'd love it if you write reviews! :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny…Chad however…**

**________**

**Saturday, April 10, 2010**

_Chad Dylan Cooper swore to himself that he would never, ever love someone. _

He especially swore that he would never love someone from 'Chuckle City'. Especially Sonny Munroe…especially. But, that's exactly why Chad Dylan Cooper _had _to fall in love with Sonny.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey Sonny!" Tawni said as I walked into our dressing room. Tawni was curling her hair, with a huge smile plastered to her face. "The bet starts today, in case you forgot."

"I know, Tawn." I gave her a reluctant smile and sat down on the bright orange couch.

"What bet?" Zora asked, her head poking out of the vents. Tawni smirked.

"Go on, Sonny! Tell Zora _all _about it!" I glared at her. She really wants me to lose.

"See…the bet is about me and…" Tawni motioned for me to go on, and Zora gave me an impatient look. I heard a faint _moo_, and I looked down to my phone and saw the caller I.D: Chad. I let out a groan and pressed the red end button on my cell phone.

"Who was that?" Tawni asked, but I had a strange feeling that she already knew.

"Umm…It was my mom! Just wanted to check up on me! I gotta go take this outside, bad reception." Tawni gave me a curious look, and then checked her cell phone.

"Hmm…I have plenty of bars here!" Tawni said. I let out an uneasy laugh.

"Haha…weeiird. Gotta go." I stood up from the couch and sprinted out the door. This was going to be way harder than I thought it would be.

"Sup, Sonshine?" A voice called from behind me, just the voice I've been trying to avoid. Chad. I continued to walk away, hoping he'd stop calling my name. "Sonny?" He tapped my shoulder. Shoot. I turned around and give him a quick smile and walked away. That was close.

* * *

~At the prop house~

"Hey Sonny!" Tawni said as she walked in the room. I just gave her a smile in return. She sat on the couch next to me. "Guess what?" I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "Never mind, don't guess. Just listen. Just a heads up, I told everybody about our little bet. And I mean **everybody**." A huge smile formed at the word 'everybody.'

"Thanks." I said, not really thankful at all.

"Just doing my job!" She skipped away to our dressing room. Tawni was skipping? She was waay to excited about this. But that doesn't mean I'll let her win.

"Hey Sonny!" Chad called from behind me. Great. "What's up?" He asked as he plopped on the couch right next to me, and by next, I mean that he's practically sitting on my lap. "Are you ignoring me, Sonshine," His electric blue eyes stared right in to mine, and he gave me that huge grin that he knows I can't resist. _No Sonny, stop it! Don't fall for Chad! _I mentally slapped myself in the face._ "_'Cause that's not a nice thing to do to someone you loovee!" I was glared at him, but it went away quickly. Right now we were so close to each other that I really couldn't think of anything. Just when he came closer and closer… I stood up from the couch and left the room before anything could happen.

"Hey Sonny!" Nico and Grady said. They were waiting outside my door…the whole time. What a coincidence!

"Hey guys!" I put on a fake smile and walked down the hallway, with the two trailing right behind me.

"What's up?" Nico asked nervously, fiddling with his fingers.

"Who was in your dressing room?" Grady asked suddenly.

"Dude! We weren't supposed to ask her that yet! Remember, slow it down…" Nico whispered.

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"You know, I can still hear you. Look, I know Tawni's all excited about this, but why are you two?" I asked. They gave me a hurt look.

"Come on Sonny! What makes you think we don't care about you?" Grady asked. I raised my eyebrow. Grady sighed. "Fine, she paid us." An idea suddenly came to my mind.

"How much?" I asked. Nico and Grady looked at each other, and smirked.

"We get twenty dollars to get you to say it, 30 dollars if we actually get you to talk about him."

"I'll pay you more," Their faces lit up. " _if_ you keep Tawni and Chad away from me. 40 dollars."

"35, and we only keep Tawni away from you." Nico said.

"Why not Chad?"

"We don't want to be involved with the enemy!" I gave them a sigh and nodded my head. That's not so bad, at least I have some of them out of my way, but then again there's the Mackenzie Falls cast…

"Thanks Sonny!" Grady said as he and Nico left the room. My phone buzzed once again:

_One New Messege_

_**From: Tawni**_

_**12:24 P.M**_

_**Sonny! :) **_

_**__**_

_**From: Sonny: **_

_**12:24 P.M**_

_**Tawni! :P**_

_**__**_

_**From: Tawni**_

_**12:25 P.M**_

_**Good Neeewsss! Guess whaaatt?! :) :) :)**_

_**__**_

_**From: Sonny **_

_**12:26 P.M**_

_**Hmm…you got a new shipment of Coco Moco Coco? :)**_

_**__**_

_**From: Tawni**_

_**12:26 P.M**_

_**Well…yeah! But that's not it! Guess again! :)**_

_**__**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**12:27 P.M**_

_**Just tell me!**_

_**__**_

_**From: Tawni**_

_**12:27 P.M**_

_**Fiiine! Well you know our bet right?**_

_**__**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**12:27 P.M**_

_**Yes Tawni! For the 30**__**th**__** time today, ..bet.**_

_**__**_

_**From: Tawni**_

_**12:29 P.M**_

_**Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! Well when I told the rest of the Mack Falls cast about it, they got really exited about it! I mean, who knew right? But anyway, they decided to do a bet with Chad and it seriously involves you.**_

_**__**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**12:31 P.M**_

…_**What is it?**_

_**__**_

_**From: Tawni**_

_**12:31 P.M**_

_**:) I can't teeelll yooouu!! :) :)**_

_**__**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**12:33 P.M**_

_**???? why'd u bring it up? **_

_**__**_

_**From: Tawni**_

_**12:34 P.M**_

_**Excuse me! I'm sorry I was being a good friend and telling you about this!! **_

_**__**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**12:35 P.M**_

_**How are you a- never mind Tawn. Thanks :P**_

_**__**_

_**From: Tawni**_

_**12:36 P.M**_

_**Just doin my job! :)**_

_

* * *

_

**Yay! It's officially more than 1,000 words! Sorry for the rest not being so long, but I guess doing my Stemi stories on YouTube were a big step down from my stories here. Anyway, a new one shot is coming up on The Anonymous Diaries! So watch out for that! :) **

**Thanks!! **

**Alice_inwonderland_**


	4. You lost!

**Hey :) Thank you guys soo much! Last week I got like 20 emails from fanfiction: all full of reviews and story alerts and favorites for this story! So thanks! :) School today. It was horrible. :(**

**Disclaimer: I, Alice, do not own Sonny With A Chance. Even though I want to. Really bad. **

****

**Tuesday, April 20, 2010**

_Maybe, just maybe, I'm falling for Chad._

Maybe, I'm falling for his electric blue eyes, and his dazzling smile. His cocky personality and the way he can be so…Chad.

But no, I'm not.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**#%#%#%#%#%#%**_

_**Oh, Great!**_

_**#%#%#%#%#%#%**_

_**Sonny's P.O.V**_

* * *

It's been 48 hours since the bet started, and I can't stand it anymore! The constant bothering from Chad and Tawni since Nico and Grady dropped my deal. Once I thought I lost them, there comes Zora, poking her head out of the vents. My own mother has played along with it too! Out of all the people the world, my mom wants me to go out with Chad. Things like this make you wonder... I walked through the studio, heading to Studio 3 to work on the second "The Real Princesses of New Jersey". That was personally my favorite sketch, other than "The Check It Out Girls". I slid open my phone instinctively and looked down, and of course, I bumped in to someone. It was no more than Chad Dylan Cooper with his left eye bruised, his blue eyes still shining. I opened my mouth to ask something, and that instantly put a big smile to his face, but I just shook my head and started to walk down the hall.

"Sonny!" Chad called back. I tried to walk faster but he caught up with me and turned me around. "What's going on?" He asked like an innocent 6 year old boy.

"You know what, Sonshine? I think you should quit your act." I raised my eyebrow. "Everyone knows you're completely in love with me, so why don't you just talk and you can go on a date with me. You know you want to, Sonny!" I clenched my jaw. _No Sonny, no! Don't talk to him! That's exactly what he wants you to do! You don't like Chad! _I grunted and walked/ran to my dressing room, greeted by on oh-so perky Tawni. My day today…

"Sonny, you look terrible! What's wrong?" Tawni yelled. Getting up from her chair and automatically fixing my hair. I pushed her hand away and crashed on the couch.

"Thanks, Tawn, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. I'm just getting so annoyed with…someone. I mean, he always wants to push my buttons, and everyone is saying he likes me, I mean really, he doesn't, he hates me. I hate him. Now he's saying I want to date him, I mean why would I want to date someone like him? Stupid Chaaaad- oh no." Tawni's eyes widened, and a smile formed. "No Tawni! That's not what I meant! I wasn't talking about- oh forget it.

"Ha-ha! Sonny! You _lost! You lost! _You have to ask out Chad!" She said while laughing. She grabbed her phone and began excitingly texting people. Great, she's telling everyone that I lost the bet. Including Chad. Why, Sonny, can you not keep your mouth shut? After a few seconds my phone _mooed._

**________**

**From: Chad**

**10:22 A.M**

**So Sonshine, I heard somethin. ;)**

**_______**

**From: Sonny**

**10:25 A.M**

**Hmm…and what exactly would that be, Chad?**

**______**

**From: Chad**

**10:25 A.M**

**I think you know…**

**______**

**From: Sonny**

**10:26 A.M**

**Surprise me, Cooper.**

**_______**

**From: Chad**

**10:26 A.M**

**You lost blondie's bet. You HAVE to go on a date with me Munroe! :)**

**_______**

**From: Sonny**

**10:29 A.M**

**Is someone exited?? : P**

**_______**

**From: Chad**

**10:30 A.M**

**Don't lie to me Sonshine, you may seem okay, but inside you're just another crazed fan girl wanting to make out with me.**

**_______**

**From: Sonny**

**10:34 A.M**

**As if Cooper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_______**

**From: Chad**

**10:35 A.M**

**Mmmhmm…**

**_______**

**From: Sonny**

**10:36 A.M**

**UGH! I don't WANT to go out with you! It's just the stupid bet!**

**______**

**From: Chad**

**10:35 A.M**

**Mmmhmm…**

It was no use arguing with Chad. I put my phone in my pocket and stood up.

"Who was that?" Tawni asked while doing her make-up. I jumped when she said that, I completely forgot she was here.

"Nobody," I said, but I forgot that the bet was over. "It was Chad. He makes me so mad!" Tawni sighed and rolled her eyes, leaving the room. I caught up with her and tapped her back.

"What?" She said, obviously annoyed.

"What was with the whole sighing and rolling your eyes thing?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. Again. "See! You just did it! Again!"

"Sonny, you can be so stupid sometimes! You _like_ Chad! Don't deny it, your constant flirting and denial is getting really annoying." We stood in silence for a while, until Tawni left.

"She's right you know. You like me." Chad said behind me.

"Chad, are you spying on me?" I asked teasingly. He smiled and came close to me.

"Maybe." He winked and came closer to me.

"Hmm…it sounds like you have a crush on me."

"Maybe," He smiled wider and came even closer. Our lips were almost touching, and I could smell his body spraythat he was wearing. My cheeks turned bright red. "Hey Sonny?"

"Y-y-yeah?" I manage to spit out. He smirked by my lack of talking. We stood there in the same position, not saying anything. _Gosh Cooper! Say it!_

"I…" He came closer.

"Yeah?"

"I lo-" _Closer…_

"Go on…"

"I'll pick you up at seven." He winked and clicked his tongue. I blushed even harder, thinking about how stupid I was being. He smirked at me and walked away laughing. Stupid Chad. I caught up with Tawni and the rest of the cast at cafeteria. Grady was making everyone laugh with a new sketch he thought up, but I glanced behind me to watch a certain blue eyed boy at his table. He caught my eye and smiled a real smile, and I returned the favor. Who knew that for the whole day I've been waiting for seven o'clock to come.

**:) Sorry it's not that good, but it's okay. I've been having a really bad day. This guy I like is moving, and I just realized I liked him, and he's my best friend. We just never talk like before… after this chapter, I'll work on the Anonymous Diaries. **

**So just press that little green but- oh WAIT! It's not green! It's a big stupid magnifying glass! Grr… I mean magnifying glass? What does that have to do with reviewing? Wait, maybe it means a lot, but uh :(.Okay, enough with the psychotic rant…**

**Alice_inwonderland_ **


	5. The Date

**:P I know you guys are tired of my lame excuses, but I have school! 11 more days! :)) I have to do this Olympic Games in Social Studies, and I'm sooo nervous! :O I also re-wrote the prologue on this story, it's not that good, but it's better. It'll give you guys an understanding of what happens next.**

**P.S: Can you guys explain to me how stories the use Microsoft Word still have spelling errors? It's crazy…I mean, click on review and spell check. It'll only take a couple minutes out of your life! :) **

**PSS: Have any of you read The Maximum Ride novels? :) I finished the Angel Experiment, and I'm getting School's out- Forever in a couple of days. If you haven't read it, it's awesome :). **

**Disclaimer: Yes. I completely own Sonny With a Chance. I write my stories on this site instead of making it air onscreen. Stupid disclaimer. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Monday, May 10, 2010**

_I wanna kill Chad Dylan Cooper._

I want to rip out his heart; even though I have a feeling he doesn't have one. . . .

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 4**

**%#%#%#%#%#%**

**The 'Date'**

**%#%#%#%#%#%**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"Do you have your cell phone? Your purse? Your keys? You pepper spray?" My mom asked me. I had 10 minutes left until my 'date' with Chad and my mom has been repeating this 'Checklist' for the 35th time.

"My phone's in my purse, my key's in my pocket, and mom, I really don't need the pepper spray. It's just Chad." I gave her back the small bottle of pepper spray.

"No, Sonny! You can never be too safe!" I rolled my eyes and took it back from my mom. As much as I love her, she can be a tad bit overprotective. "Okay, remember, don't do anything you don't want to do, and if he forces you to-"

"Mom!" My mom raised her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, just getting a little overprotective." I smiled at my mom. A little? My phone _mooed._

"Hello?" I asked.

"I'm outside." Chad's voice said back.

"You know Cooper, a nice way to do this is to come over here and ring the doorbell." I swear I could hear his eyes roll.

"Yeah, but Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do that." He stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Wow Chad. Being a conceited jerk face before our date?"

"Huh. So it is a date!" He said his voice smiling.

"Fake date! I'm sorry Chad, for not putting an emphasis on 'fake' every time I talk about this!" He scowled.

"Just go outside already!" he snapped.

"I'm getting there!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" He asked.

"Oh we're just _peachy_!" I pressed the end button and grabbed my purse. Little did I know my mom was still standing by the door.

"You two kids…" She trailed off while walking towards me. "Have a good time, sweetie." I gave my mom an _I'll try _look, and hugged her goodbye. I slipped on my Converse and walked out the door. Yup, there Chad was in his shiny new convertible, he had an annoyed look on his face, and I rolled my eyes. As I was coming closer, I could hear him murmur something that included the words, resist, stupid, and cute. What could he be talking about? And most importantly, who? _Ugh! Get out of it, Munroe! You don't need to know._ Chad was clearly still lost in his trance, so I cleared my throat to get his attention. He jumped for a split second, and I stifled a giggle.

"Hi." I said, getting into the car. He murmured a hi and started the engine. We rode in silence for at least five minutes, and I had to break the tension. "Hey Chad?"

"Huh…?" He asked, not making contact.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Really? Because I think you're lying…"

"It's not any of your business, Sonny!" He snapped back. What was wrong? Something must've happened when he was in the car. Or maybe it was me…"Let's just get this stupid date done and over with." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. The ride went on for another 10 minutes, when Chad stopped on a gravel road. He took the keys out and got out the door, leaving me behind in it. _What a gentleman…_ I opened the door and caught up with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We were walking down a narrow path, which I assumed led to nowhere. But of course, I was wrong. After walking for about 2 minutes, I could see a faint glow. "What the…?" Chad motioned for me to come closer. And there, right in front of me stood a mansion. Mansion wasn't even the word to describe it; maybe palace was a better word? I bet the White House looked small compared to this **(okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating, but you see my point, the house is huge!). **"Is this yours?"

"Yeah. Nobody really knows about this place except me, my family, and my close friends. " I smiled at the thought. I'm one of Chad's close friends. I'm guessing he noticed the goofy grin on my face, because he was staring at me with confusion. I wiped the grin of and kept on walking the now stone pathway. "My parents are staying here for a while, but they usually stay on the other side of the house." He was saying something else, but I was too busy looking at the house in front of me. It was a brick/stone house, probably 3 stories if you include the basement. There was a pond on the right of the house, and a fountain on the other.

"Your house is…beautiful." I said, still stunned. He just smiled like it was no big deal. "But, I've driven all around California, how come I've never seen this place?"

"That's because people aren't supposed to know about it. I have another house in Beverley Hills, but this one is my…vacation house. I come here to relax, but without getting out of California." He opened the door, and I was dumbfounded. The inside looked like a freaking palace! "Are you done drooling over my house, Sonshine? Cause I don't know about you, but I'm starving." I blushed and followed him to his dining room.

"Your dining room…"

"Sonny!"

"Sorry!" He laughed and pulled a chair for me. I smiled and sat down. The table was set just like the ones in the magazine, with all the fancy plates and silverware. And then, as if on cue, a woman in a maid outfit came into the room carrying the large plates with lids. "Mmm! Smells great! What is it?"

"Steak with sautéed mushrooms, mashed potatoes on the side." The girl said with a thick French accent. I smiled and said thanks, and took the silver lid off. The first part of the meal went well, with Chad and I occasionally teasing each other. But then something changed. I asked him what was going on with family, and he snapped, telling me that it was none of business. The rest of the date was mostly just simple questions I'm pretty sure Chad already knew, and it was pretty awkward. I could tell that the questions were pretty forced, and that he was holding back something

"Chad?" He looked up from his plate and looked up at me. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Why would you think that?" He said, now putting his eyes down, pretending to cut the already cut steak.

"Because I know people." I said a-matter-of-factly. He just rolled his eyes and took a bit of his potatoes. "You can't hold this back, Chad."

"There's nothing wrong, Sonny. Can we just drop this?" He said, trying hard not to show anger. That's not working out well. Just like the car ride, we didn't talk until we were both done with our food. "Finished?" he asked, still not looking up at me.

"Yup." I sighed and got out of my chair. He did the same, and I followed him out the door.

**Chad's P.O.V**

I stepped into the car and put my keys in the ignition, Sonny was trailing right behind me, obviously pissed and worried. I kept my eyes on the road, occasionally looking over to see Sonny looking as if she would die of boredom at any minute. Think Chad, think! What would the greatest actor of his generation would do?

"So, how was the date?" I asked. Bad question Chad, bad, bad question.

Sonny looked uneasy, as if not sure how to describe it. It was weird, but I felt sorry for her, if I hadn't acted like such an ass then maybe we would be talking… but that feeling went away fast. "It was…nice." Was all she managed to say.

"Nice…" I repeated the word. She looked at me this time, as if to study me. She opened up her mouth to say more, but decided not to. After a few minutes we ended up in her driveway.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

After what seemed like a lifetime, we pulled up in my small apartment, which looked pathetic compared to Chad's house. I sat still in the chair, not knowing what to do.

"Umm…thanks, for taking me Chad." I said quietly.

"It was fake." He replied suddenly, and I looked at him uneasily. I knew he was talking about the date, and that made me frown. Yeah, I knew that it was fake, we both did, why bring it up?

"Yeah Chad, it was." Was all I managed to say.

Silence.

This routine was beginning to be quite frequent.

I got out of the car, neither of us saying goodbyes. I made my way over to the front door, and I heard the sound of Chad's car pulling out. Sighing, I opened the door and took of my shoes.

"Sonny?" My mom's voice called out from the dining room. "It's a little early, I thought you'd be here later."

"I did too…"

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" I shook my head.

"No, I'll talk about it tomorrow, I wanna head of to bed."

"At 8:00?"

"Yeah." My mom decided to give up, and went back to the dining room. I went to my room and plopped down on the bed. I pulled my bright yellow blanket over my head, hugging one of my pillows. Just then a sound of cows started ringing in my ears. I groaned and looked at my phone.

**From: Chad**

**8:05 P.M**

**Hey, sorry about last night, had a lot of stuff going on…**

I stared at the screen, wondering if I should reply back. I doubt he'd tell me why, and I really don't want to know right now. I pulled back my blanket and drifted off into sleep.

What a wonderful date.

…………………………………………………………..

**Did you guys like it? I thought it was pretty good, a bit over exaggeration on Chad's house, how could no one see it? But it'll be an important part in the story. Chad's mood swings are too, and it'll effect Channy's relationship in really bad ways. He's hiding something, but what? :) I'll let you guys wonder. **

**School's out in 10 days! :) But my best guy friend is moving next month. :( *tear* I'llmishyou Tyler**

**Alice_InWonderland_**


	6. Didn't Expect That

**HeyHey! :) Sorry, no update in forever. Yeah, I know, you don't wanna hear it :). I'm kind of disappointed. 12 reviews, 5 chapters? Anonymous Diaries has more than this and it only has 3 chapters (including the Author's Note!)**

**Anyways, I've been reading the ****Max Ride**** series by James Patterson, I'm pretty darn sure I've said that my last chapter, but whatever… :) I just finished Saving The World. I love Fang/Max! But do I sense a bit of Ella/Iggy goin on? Hmm…maybe… **

**I'm super mad at my friend, let's just say his name rhymes with Shmyler. Well if you ever read this Shmyler, I hate you. :) Loooovee, Alice.**

**Disclaimer: Chance A With Sonny own not do I! **

****

**Wednesday, June 02, 2010**

_He makes me smile._

He makes my heart skip a beat, he makes butterflies form in my stomach, and he makes me forget about everything wrong in the world…

But he also annoys the hell out of me.

****

**Chapter 5**

**#%#%#%#%#**

**Didn't expect that…**

**#%#%#%#%#**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

…

If I had a dollar for every time Chad gave me a(n):

Glare

Eye roll

Disappointed look

Fake smile

This past week, I'd be rich as CDC himself. Now I wouldn't exactly say I was devastated that Chad ignored me, just maybe a little disappointed. I mean, what was even wrong with him during that date? First he was all cocky, then he's all pissed, after that he got all…sweet, and then he got pissed again. What's up with Chad's bipolar-ness these days? I was bothered when I saw a freshly manicured hand wave in front of my face.

"Sonny! Did you hear _anything _I just said?" She complained with a flip of her blonde hair. I opened my mouth to say something, but she stopped me. "Never mind, I know the answer to that."

"What's wrong Sonny?" Zora asked as she sat down with her "Mystery Meat". I sighed and poked my fork on my so called food. Oh god, was that an eye? I shuddered and looked up at my friends.

"You see, last night Chad-" I was caught off guard by a wide eyed Tawni.

"Oh my gosh! What did you two do last night?" She said ever-so loudly. Some people went to look at our table, but they went right back to talking. Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen.

"Oh my god, Tawni! We did not-" I started making weird motions with my hand and got a few weird stares from a few people.

"Okay, okay! Calm down! Now what did you to do last night?" Tawni asked. Zora put down her cell phone to listen to me. Hmm…let's see, Chad's not here, so I could talk. I explained the whole date to them (leaving out no details).

"Men and their mood swings." Zora said while getting out of her chair.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked. Zora rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Don't worry, _Mom_, I'll be in time for rehearsal. I just have to…do something." I gave her a questioning look, but she ignored it and went away, snickering. I felt Tawni's high heeled shoe kick my shin, and her head motioned behind me. Chad came by, oddly enough without his Mac Falls crew. His expression was unreadable. He caught my eye and came closer. Oh my gosh, what does he want from me now?

"Hey." He said, voice empty. I tried to look everywhere except his hollow, gray-blue eyes.

"Hi." I said finally after a while. He sighed and turned to Tawni.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked. Tawni tapped her temple, pretending to think.

"Sure!" We waited for a few minutes, and Tawni hasn't left yet.

"Alone?" he asked again. She rolled her eyes and came close to me, giving me a tell-me-everything-that-he-said look, and I nodded my head. We stood in the most awkward silence for a long time.

"So…" I said, trying to break the ice. Chad gave another sigh and messed up his shaggy blonde hair.

"Look, I need to tell you something…"

"Yeah, I think we've covered that."

"Right. Sonny…I'm…sorry."

"For…?"

"Our date." He said finally. "Something…a lot of things happened. I guess I didn't know what to do at that time."

"Things like what?" Chad looked down at the table.

"I really have no way to say this." His eyes were sad, and for a second I was worried. What was up with him?

"You can just tell me, Chad. You can tell me anything." I small smile appeared on his face, but it disappeared quickly.

"Sonny, I'm leaving Condor Studios. I'm moving out of California."

And that's when everything fell apart.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**:) Did you like it? Sorry, it's short, but it was sure drama-ful! :)**

**Later…**

**Alicce_(who changed her username)_**


	7. Bye, Chad

**I'm updating much more frequently now :]] yay! So thanks for all the reviews, I know that you still have no idea why Chad left, and you won't even find out until like the next five chapters! Sorry! I hope you like it. **

**Oh yeah, Tyler moved. So I'll never get to see him in oh, about 3 years? When I'm a freshman in high school? Yeah…I'm so lost.**

**LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE**

**Wednesday, June 4, 2010**

___You never know what you have until it's gone._

I went to a Chinese Restaurant today, and I got that as my fortune cookie. Ironic, isn't it?

**LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE**

**Chapter 6**

**#%#%#%#%#%#**

**Goodbye, Chad**

**#%#%#%#%#%#**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

The news hit me like a ton of falling bricks. At first I couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry." I laughed. "I thought you just said you were leaving." He looked at me again, his eyes empty. Oh my gosh! That is what I heard. Oddly enough, my eyes started swelling up, and I tried to fight back the unexplained tears.

"When?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Tonight. I've already gotten my stuff ready; I'm leaving after the taping of the Mack Falls season finale." He said casually, like it was no big deal. I rolled my eyes, or tried to at least (the tears were still fresh in my eyes.) It went silent for a second. Come on Sonny, ask him!

"Why?" I asked again. His body went tense, and his expression uneasy.

"Uh…" I could practically hear Chad trying to sort out the list of excuses to tell me.

"You could tell me anything Chad. Remember?" I assured him, and he gave out a groan. I heard him mumble a curse word. Ha!

"Yeah Sonshine, I can tell you anything." He said. I grinned. "Except this." He finished. I rolled my eyes.

"This is the last day I'll possibly see you again. Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me before I leave." I sat there, confused. He stood up from his chair and came close to me. "I'll talk to you before I go."

_Moo! Moo! _

"Hello?"

"Sonny! I saw Cooper walk through the studio! What did he say? Did he ask you out?" The bubbly blond asked through the phone.

"Not even close, Tawni. I'll talk to you in the prop house."

"Ok! Hurry!" I heard a click on the other end of the line and put my phone in my pocket. The way from the Caf to the Prop House seemed long since Chad hadn't come by. We haven't done our "Fine! Fine! Good!" thing since the date. The stupid date that possibly ruined everything. What's Chad hiding from everyone? My ideas ranged from 'His uncle died' to 'He's an international thief who's being hunted down by the cops'. I opened the door to the prop house to be greeted by an impatient Tawni.

"Where were you? I was waiting!" She complained. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. I put the zebra print pillow on my lap and started to trace my pattern with my finger. Tawni sighed and sat down on the couch with me.

"Chad's-" I paused. Tawni motioned for me to go on.

"Come on Sonny! Spit it out!"

"He's leaving."

Her jaw dropped. "He's…what?"

"Chad's leaving California, Tawn." Tears were stinging my eyes again, and I let a tear fall. Then something odd happened. A pair of skinny arms wrapped around me. Tawni's _hugging _me? This day is just getting stranger. But I hugged her back with one arm, and wiped the tear with another.

"I'm…sorry, Sonny. I know how much you cared about him."

"Yeah-wait, what?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Sonny! He's leaving today. Why don't you just admit that you like him?"

"Because I don't!"

"Puh-lease Sonny! What girl would cry over Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Easy! His millions of fans would cry, his-"

"Wait correction. What girl who supposedly _hates_ Chad cry over him. You!"

"That doesn't mean anything, Tawni." She gave me a look saying _you're only lying to yourself._

"Whatever! Sonny, the first step to solving the problem is admitting you have one." What was she now, the Dalai Lama?

"Don't go all 'Dr. Phil' on me Tawni." She sighed and stood up.

"Fine, but just realize one more thing." I motioned for her to go on. "He's leaving _today_. Does it matter what you say or do anymore?" Without waiting for my response, she went out the door. I groaned and put my head on the pillow. I hate this.

"Yeah, I swear it was staring right at me."

"Are you sure?" I heard Nico and Grady's voices inside the room. "Hey Sonny! What's wrong?" Nico asked, I lifted my head up and looked at the two best friends.

"Chad's leaving Condor Studios." I said quietly. They smiled and gave each other a high five. Then they both stared at me, embarrassed.

"Oh right, sorry Sonny. I forgot you were in love with him." Nico said. I went wide eyed for a second.

"Read my lips. I. Do. Not. Love. Chad Dylan Cooper!" Nico stared at me, one eyebrow up, and Grady took a big step back.

"Whoa Sonny. I haven't seen you this defensive since the whole 'Tween Weekly' outrage." Grady stated. I got mad. That was not an outrage! I wanted to tell them, but I know it would only get worse.

"Never mind. What time is it?" Grady looked at his watch.

"3:40. Why?" Oh my gosh, Chad's taping ends at 3:45. I sprinted out the door, getting a few 'Watch where you're going's' from Nico and Grady, but it wasn't the time for an apology. I walked/ran to studio 2, where I heard loud thump on Chad's dressing room door. I knocked.

"Chad? It's me." After a few seconds, the door opened with a surprised Chad.

"Didn't think you would show up." He said finally as he motioned me inside.

"Why would you think that?" I guess he didn't know the answer, because he didn't reply. Chad closed the door and sat down on the couch and I sat with him. Some kind of comfortable silence filled the room. Chad and I were sitting so close, and I tried to ignore those stupid butterflies in my stomach.

"Soo…look Chad. I know you're leaving so I just wanted to-"I was interrupted by Chad's lips on mine. Wait, Chad was KISSING me? I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. After a few seconds, we both broke away.

"Oh wow." I said finally.

"Yeah…" Chad said, smiling. Oh my gosh. Chad likes me. Chad Dylan Cooper freaking _likes _me! He leaned in more, but I backed away.

"I'm sorry Chad, I can't do this."His smile turned into a frown, and I stood up. "I'm sorry." And then I ran.

That's the last time I've ever saw Chad again.

**LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE**

**So that's the chapter! Hope you like it! I'm really getting Channy-high because of the "Falling For The Falls" On June 13. I literally screamed the first time I saw the preview. My mom thought I was dying. Oh mom. :) But still, I jump around when I see it, I love it! I'm constantly searching for it on youtube!**

**You know you love me! XOXO**

**Alice(ily)_InWonderland_**


	8. I'm soooo sorry :

**I feel extremely bad. I'm sorry for no updates, but my new beagle Fang (tehe.) started chewing on my Laptop charger, and I can't write anymore stories until we have the cash to pay for it. I'm using my sisters laptop to write this, and I may start on some chapters here, but I can't do it as frequently because she takes this to school and work and she has it ALL THE TIME. I'm sorry! **

** I honestly had like 5 chapters done, but I'll try to rewrite it. I promise, new chapter of both The Unexpected and Anonymous Diaries AND a new One-Shot by the time Falling For The Falls part 2 comes out! **** Anyone exited? Better yet, anyone find it on YouTube? **

**Sorry again! :)**

**Alice(ily)_inwonderland_ **


	9. Figuring Out or trying to, at least

**I feel HORRIBLE. I promised you three new chapters until Falling for the Falls part 2 came out. I didn't give you one. Then I promised to a reviewer to get an extra long chapter. But this one is fairly short. And a filler. I'm not going to make any promises I won't keep anymore. But something I will promise is that this story will be at least 1or2 chapters every 2 weeks and at least 1 one-shot on Anonymous Diaries. SORRY again. **

**Oh wait; I haven't done a disclaimer in a while. Umm…I don't own Sonny With a Chance, or E! News or JustJaredJr. Or all the other stuff I mentioned in this chapter **

**LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE**

**Monday, June 14, 2010**

_Have you ever had the feeling…_

Where you thought everything bad in your life was your entire fault? It sucks, doesn't it?

**LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE**

**Chapter**

**#&#&#&#&#**

**Figuring out. (Or trying to, at least.)**

**#&#&#&#&#**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

I'm stupid, aren't I? I _left _Chad at the time he probably needed me the most. And now I'm never going to see him again. Some part of me still wants to think he's still in Studio 2, practicing lines for his stupid melodrama. Then another part of me wants to forget Chad altogether, to pretend he was never in my life in the first place. I sighed and turned the key that led to my house. Marshal let me go home early to 'think about things', and since it was rehearsal and I knew all my lines, I left.

"Hey Son. You okay?" My mom asked from the couch. I nodded and sat down on the couch. I told her the whole story, leaving out no details. "I'm sorry honey. You hungry?" She asked when I was done, hoping to change the subject. I nodded as she left the room. I picked up the T.V remote, pressing the red _on_ button. Guess what show was on? I'll give you a hint, it rhymes with _Shmackenzie Shmalls_. I sighed and started flipping the channel. I ended up watching _E! _News.

"Coming up, teen heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper caught _leaving_?" Ryan Secrest said to the camera. Oh, great. I stayed on the channel anyways, hoping they have some info I didn't know about. "More details after this story." He started talking about how Angelina Jolie adopted yet _another _baby. I didn't care much for it, so I went to the kitchen to grab a Pepsi.

"Now, about Chad Dylan Cooper. He was caught leaving LAX airport today. Where was the actor going? No one knows for sure, but sources say he may have headed off to New York. Maybe he has some movie project going on over there? We're not exactly certain of anything yet, but we'll get back to you guys a soon as we have something."

I sighed. They didn't know anything about as to where Chad was going. Hopeless, I went into my room and sat down on my computer chair, shaking my computer's mouse to 'wake' it up. I opened up Google and typed in **Chad Dylan Cooper leaving**. There were about 360,000 searches already, which surprised me since he only left a few hours ago. I clicked on the first link, which brought me to JustJaredJr. **(A/N: A website about stars. I go there sometimes when I'm bored. :) Just in case you're wondering. Below is the blog post, in case you were wondering. Again.) **

_**'Mackenzie Falls' star seen leaving unexpectedly.**_

_Chad Dylan Cooper was mobbed by the paparazzi as he left California on an international plane down at LAX airport. Airport officials won't say as to where he was going, but it's obvious it wanted to be kept a secret. Some sources say that he's somewhere in the east of the United States, around New York. When asked about Chad's unexpected leave, the Mac Falls producer clearly states "Chad made some mistakes, and we can't have him here because of them." The statement is stirring up some new rumors about the heart-throb's absence, but no one really knows for sure._

There was a picture of Chad next to the article. He was wearing his leather jacket with jeans and a tee shirt. His hand was in front of the camera, so you could only see his tousled blonde hair, and not his face. The rest of the sites were basically the exact same thing, so after a while I clicked the red X button and plopped down on my bed. My eyes drifted off to sleep until something inside me clicked. Chad still has his phone. I can still call him! I got my phone out of my purse and dialed his number. It started to ring, and my heart was thumping like crazy.

After a few seconds, the ringing stopped. "I'm sorry, this caller does not exist. Please hang up or try again." My heart stopped, and my eyes started to water. _I dialed the wrong number, that's all. I pressed the wrong key. I put in a three instead of a two._ I tried to reassure myself. I got the number from my address book this time.

"I'm sorry, this caller does not exist. Please hang up or try again." I dropped my phone on my bed, and tears ran down my eyes for what seemed like forever. "Hello? Are you still there? Please try again or-" without letting it finish, I threw my phone across the room, breaking its case. But right now that was the least my worries. Chad's gone. Forever. He changed his number because he doesn't want to talk to me. He hates me. Chad hates me. I'll never see him again. More tears sprung down and I laid my head down on the pillow, crying myself to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

The sun hit my eyes, and I groaned. I've been sleeping for at least 11 hours, which means I missed work. I look at my mirror. My eyes were bloodshot from crying. I grabbed my messed up phone (which was more messed up then I realized.) and opened my door, greeted by the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. My eyes widened and I sprinted to the kitchen.

"Hey Sonny." My mom said, turning a pancake. "Your eggs and bacon are on the table." She motioned to a plate next to her.

"Thanks." I whispered, digging into my food. I looked over to my broken IPhone and sighed, suddenly regretting last night. My mom's eyes caught where I was looking, and I her mouth dropped.

"Sonny!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes nonchalantly and went back to eating.

"It was an accident!" I lied. She sighed and went back to the pancakes. It silent for a while.

"Did you sleep well?" My mom asked, probably hoping to make conversation.

"No." I said truthfully. "He's _gone._ I just can't believe it. It just all happened so fast, and somehow I knew I could've stopped it, somehow."

"Oh Sonny, don't blame yourself for what Chad did. It was his choice. In the end, he would've left anyway."

"Gee, thanks a lot mom. That made me feel _loads_ better." I said sarcastically. She gave me an _I'm sorry_ look and put the pancakes on my table. We ate in silence.

"Don't give up." She said out of the blue. I gave her a questioning look, not so sure what she was talking about. "Chad. Don't give up on him. Try to figure out why he left and where he went. I'm guessing that he needs you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, right. That's the last thing Chad would ever do."

"Think about it Sonny. He kissed you last night." She said, like it was no big deal. My cheeks flared up though, and the scene of his lips on mine kept replaying over and over and over in my head... "So most likely, it wasn't your fault. Or else he wouldn't be talking to you that day."

"Still, what would make you think he needed me?" I asked, still trying to take in what my mom said.

"From what you told me, you were the only one he was talking to. Didn't you tell me he kept quiet most of the day, except he was talking to you? Just because you pulled away from a kiss, I think Chad will still forgive you." She went on. I tried to tell myself that what my mom said was true, but I couldn't. Still, it gave me some ideas. It's time to start finding out what happened to Chad.

**COCOCOCOCOCO(PUFFS!)**

**So, a bit of a happy ending for this chapter. Now that I think about it, the story would've gone better if it was Sonny who left. But there's nothing wrong with Chad leaving. There are at least 20-30 chapters to this story, so watch out! Sorry again!**

**Bye Byes!**

**Alice(ily)_inwonderland_**


End file.
